1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns the technical field of hair-care devices such as curling irons and straighteners.
2. Description of Related Art
However, such equipment usually consists of two jaws, at least one of which is heated, and which are hinged in order to pinch a lock of hair to be shaped. One or both of the jaws is/are then heated directly or indirectly by an electrical heating element the temperature of which is regulated by a thermostatic system to reach a pre-determined temperature based on a temperature value that may be selected by a user of the device.